Chapter 29
The Strange Mushroom Appears!! (珍キノコ出現!!, Chin kinoko shutsugen! !) is the 29th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary The story begins in the moment Risu released Noi from the her cage and her healing magic triggered, healing both her body and Risu's head, now detached from his mechanical vessel and regenerating his whole body. In the middle of the confusion, he took the raincoat his old mechanic suit was using and escaped from the warehouse. Is the second day of the festival and we see Fujita waiting for his partner near a gift shop but there is no sign of him, Ebisu ask what is the thing in his neck, he explains those are the remains of matsumura's flesh, glued together as a pendant, she find this horrifying disgusting. Fujita believes his partner didn't show up yet because she is near and tells her to go away, next to them is Risu buying a "Surprise Bag" from the same gift shop and going as far as he can from everyone to get dressed. The bag is surprisingly cheap for what it comes with, a complete wardrobe with sneakers and a mask, while thinking how lucky he was to have his body back thanks to Noi's magic, he still ask why a Cross-Eyes whould kill him, and wonders if Aikawa found a partner by now. He crosses paths with Kaiman and the crew from Restaurant Tanba, both him and the lizard head look at each other, like they knew who are they, and Tanba quickly shouts at him to hurry up. Back in the mansion Noi appears agitated in the Hall asking where Shin is while En is transforming every single Magic User that approach to him or Kikurage into mushrooms, Chota is sit in a couch pointing out how quickly they rivals are shrinking, she ask the bird mask where her partner is, En tells her that is already the second day of the festival and she have to hurry up and find him. Chota ask once again to be partners to En, and he ask if he want to become a mushroom too. Pointing out how in a bad mood En is, he explains how stressful everything is, with the news about the sorcerer with time abilities, Risu's disappearance and the man in the lizard mouth that Ebisu told him. A goon appears with the salvaged pictures from the camera footage in the smoke store and En recognizes the killer, the same woman that tried to kidnap Risu and mauled his face, he creates a doll using his magic while explains that wherever one of his mushroom grew, another can grow again, putting a mushroom inside the doll, in the Black House, Asu laments how trapped Nikaido is right now. In Hole Nikaido is preparing more gyozas when suddenly an painful sting roses trough her back, she does not mind it and finish the food for Dr. Vaux birthday, Kauskabe, 13 and even Jonson are in the Hungry Bug to celebrate (the giant cockroach even made a cake with the Professor help), they talk how how is been a week since Kaiman left and how she thinks about going after him, to everyone shock (except Jonson who's drinking beer) and Kasukabe finally reveals she's a Magic User, Vaux tells her that no one will judge her (although 13 seems scared). The professor ask her what she think about Kaiman quest alone in the Sorcerer Realm and she is concern about how it would go, feeling that something is odd. Suddenly a giant mushroom grow from her back again, way bigger that the first one and starts to morph into a humanoid creature, detaching from her back and walking, Nikaido knows En is behind this. Character * Kaiman * Fujita * Ebisu * Risu * Noi * Shin (mentioned) * Tanba * Fukuyama * Kirion * Aikawa (mentioned) * Nikaido * 13 * Vaux * Kasukabe * Jonson Category:Chapters